Plankolho
P; então , eu sou policial , pode me contar oque acopnteceu com vc meu rapaz v; eu passei popr maos momentos p; oque ouve, v; quer mesmo saber, foi terrivel, é um milagre eu ter sobrevivido. p; tome esse copo de agua e me conte popr favor v; ele pegou o copo de agua e jogou na propia cabeça v, a que deçlicia vamos la 2 eu acordei sozinho em uma sala branca , eu me leventei e vim que a sala tinha duas portas ao passar por uma eu encontrei outra sala, nessa tinha uma arvore e um cara. v; ei vc a; oque v; de que a; an v; oque? a; olha aonde vc quer chegar com essa conversa? v; mas eu não consegui dizer nada a; de que v; de que o que? a; que v; an? a; onde vc quer cehgar com essa conversa v;acho que esse cara é meio maluco a; quem é maluco en, ele bate nele e o chuto para o canto da tela. depois sai andando de piruetas e vai nenbora v; espere senhor? ele corre atyras dele e quando ele chega a outra sala o cara pisa em uma armadilha e é cortado em pedaços v; caranba, ele sai correndoe volta para sala v; isso aqui é perigoso, a algumas salas que contem armadilhas az; é eu ja vi isso v; quem voce az; sou azul, assim como vc não sei cpomo eu vim parar aqui essa é rosa e laranja, eles tambem não sabem como vieram para ca, mas tenha certeza que se trabalharmos juntos vamos conseguir sair daqui. 3 p; então e depois de encontrar essas pessoas e descobrir que tinha armadilhas na sala oque vc fez, neguin v; nos vimos que teriamos que nos ajudar se quisessemos sair dali, p; e não havia jeito de evitar as armadilhas v; existia e isso é que iriamos descobrir ou o azul ia descobrir 4 az; eu tenho uma ideia de como evitar as armadilhas, r; como? az; ele tira a camisa l; legal vc faz um stripetease ai as armadilhas não ativam az; não , a roupa vai ser usada para testar se nas salas tem armadilhas veja, ele jogou a camisa e a armadilha ativou, v.; as armadilhas são atiados por presão, então qualquer coisa que toca o chão az; vão atvar as arvmadilhas v; vc é um genio azul az; é por isso que eu vivo dentro dessa lampada l; é serio? az; agora vamos avante companheiros eles passam com a armadilha ativada mas a frente ele tira a camisa e joga denovo, e não ativa nenhuma armadilha az; é segura, então eles andam e escutam um barulho, r; que barulho é esse? v; deve ser o sitema de ventilação az; parece mecanico e tem intervalos regulares,e não ção existe ventilação r; não me diga , é por isso que eu estou derretendo aqui.ela tderrete de verdade v; outra porta vamos azul teste para ver se é segura l; eu s não preciso dessa besteira toda, eu mesmo vou la verificar, v; como vai saber se tem armadilhas ou não? l; qo contrario de vcs sus lixos, eu tenho intito de caçador, e não preciso retirar minha camisola e ficar com os peitinbhos de fora para saber se a sala é segura ou não isso é para perdedores como vc ele pisa no c hão e diz é seguro derrepente um balde bate na cara dele o lançando longe az; é estou vendo,istinto de caçador ele se levanta e diz l; posso ter falahado na precisão mais eu tenho certeza que é apenas uma armadilha, agora que ela foi ativa não tem mais perigo vamos seus lixos, ele é atingido de novo e cai. v; strike 2, alguem quer mais um strike? j; eu quero pode mandar a bola que eu pego eles jogam a bola e ele rebate v; ok, essa foi a piadinha mais sem sentindo que eu ja vi. 5 p; e como vcs conseguiram sair dela? v; bem depois de passr por varias armadilhas finalmente chegamos a algum lugar que parecia ser perto do final r; ja estamos andando por hora, quando vamos chegar ? az. não sei, nem sem se esse lugar tem uma saida v; se tem um lugar para entrar deve ter uma saida l para por ualgo escrito ele volta e fala pessoaç, parece que eu encontrei um pmapa desse lugar , tem um x marvcado aqui deve ser a saida mas niguem liga az; acho que não tem saida v; claro que tem l; pessoal não estão ouvindo acho que eu encontei a saida v; deve ter uma saida ele pisa em cima do laranja az; não tem uma saida ele pisa mais ainda no laranja, depois eles vão enbora l; ei pessoal, eu descobri aonde fica a saida, oque nighuem liga, então ta ele ragas e fica bravo. tdoos voltam e dizem, oque vc falou mesmo em laranja, v; diga somos todos ouvidos r; é diga bem alto qporque eu vou ate sentar para te escutar ele senta em um sofa l; eu disse, que eu achei um pmapa com a saida v; boa, pq não dise isso antes e aonde esta l; eu rasguei az; porque fez isso, porque não deu para agente, era sp ter falado. l; hahahahha, mas eu disse droga 6 p então se ele rasgou o mapa como vcs conseguiram sair v; foi facil az; então oque fazemos agora, esta tudo acabado v; não podemos fazer nada agora r; mas que droga de vida v; então é isso, a vida não acabou gente r; mais um dia ela vai acabar , um dia vamos morrer v; nossa, se vc não falesse eu nunca iria saber disso? v; escuta aqui bando lixos temos que continuar ,existe pessoas nos eperando la fora, l; eu gosto da maneira carinho que vc trata as pessoas v; a vida não acaba aqui, todos são uteis e temos que continuar lutando, as coiosas não são faceis mas não pode mos desistir, ouviram l; ele tem razão dever ter outra maneira de sair daqui, t az; tipo oque? l; tipo aquela porta com um letreiro escrito saida eles olham e estava piscando saida e um monte de placas az; aquilo ja estvaa la antes? v; é isso é a saida , eles iriam sair mas v doisse, espere pessoal, vamos mostrar que somos civilizados e sair andando com toda a educação az; é verda vamso lá, eles atropelam ele, selvagem mente e o laranja ainda volta passa por cima mais uma vez, eu tinha esquecido a minha pedra da csorte, quer saber que se cate e joga fora e passa por cima dele de novo. eles passam numa luz branca e termina 6 p; então foi isso que v passou,? v; foi p; mas a pergunta é, quem colocou vvcs lá. quemsera a pessoas que colocou as armadilhas e porque vocs foram esclhidos para esse jogo sadico, quando ele olha o ara não esta masi lá p; ue, cade o cara, que estranho, talvez nunca saberemos fim